Wonderland
by fately
Summary: Wonderland, where dreams and wishes come true!...well, at least you hope that's true. Amu's imagination goes wild, and all of a sudden, she found herself in a very vivid dream, where Ikuto's wearing a cat costume. / Ikuto X Amu / Rated T / Oneshot


**Title**: Wonderland

**Pairing**: Ikuto X Amu (...'cause sexy cats go well with cute little girls)

**Rating** : T

**Summary : **Wonderland, where dreams and wishes come true!...well, at least you hope that's true. Amu's imagination goes wild, and all of a sudden, she found herself in a very vivid dream, where Ikuto's wearing a cat costume.

**Warning **: Symptoms of reading fanfics may include spending a severe amount of your time in front of computers, intense fangirl screaming (or fanboy screaming, if you are one), intense fangirl (fanboy) nosebleeds, intense fangirl (fanboy) blushing, severe braincell damage, heart failure, lung damage, bones broken, muscles pulled and the worst of them all, writing your own fic.

_The author of this fanfiction, or any other author of fanfiction, is not responsible for your symptoms. If you feel uncomfortable with the story you are reading, please go see your doctor, because this story may not be appropriate for you._

-

**Wonderland**

_-_

_"Hm."_

Amu glared at the scene around her. This...where have she seen this before? Oh, right. _Alice in Wonderland_. The movie. Well, it was originally a book. She stood up, now, such lush forests like these are hard to see in Japan. Amu cried out.

"Anybody? Hello-" She looked at her waist. Wait, what's with this outfit? She was wearing a blue dress with puffy sleeves and an apron over it. She gasped in amazement, this dream is so vivid. So real.

Amu stared at her hips. She had her guardian eggs with her, but there currently latent, sleeping, not responding to her. To summarize this in less than 3 words, **Amu was lost**. Exactly three words, impressive, hm?

"I'm lost." She wondered.

"Yes you are." Amu gave a big scream, shocked at the voice behind her. She trembled as she turned around. A boy was on top of a tree branch.

"...Ikuto?" Amu gasped, "You...You're in this dream as well?" Ikuto gave a blank stare, questioning the mentality of the girl in front of him, "But...But...what's with the cat costume? Was cosplaying your hobby?"

"What do you mean, cat costume," Ikuto slipped down from the tree, feeling insulted, "I am a cat."

"Oh," Amu nodded, realizing Ikuto was not a real cat, and that this was nothing but a very vivid dream, "Okay. Ikuto, do you know a way out of here?" She asked the boy, er, cat, licking his hand, um, paw.

"This is Wonderland," Ikuto gave a dramatic pause, "This is where dreams and wishes come true."

Amu giggled, "Eh...sure," Such Lines didn't fit him, but anything was possible, it's a dream, right? "Do you know a way out?"

"There is but one way out...But it's a tough journey," The girl glupped nervously at Ikuto's words, "You will have to answer my questions, and answer them correctly. That is the only way out!" Yeah, this was so not Ikuto, just too dramatic. Amu gave herself a mental note, make sure to tell Ikuto to never take up drama. Or cosplaying, because it's not him.

"Okay, give me the question."

Ikuto gave a sinister grin. Oh, that was something Ikuto would do. Amu nodded for a second, "Do you love me?"

"...eh?" Amu gasped. What? What is with this dream? What's wrong with her? This dream is...weird. Plain weird, "What's with the stupid question?"

"Then something else," Ikuto wondered for a second, "Who do you love?"

"...Stop it, these questions are stupid!" Amu pouted. Ikuto laughed. Oh. She blushed. Ikuto's laughter, she guessed that was one thing that was the same in her dream and real life. She smiled with him, "I like...Tada-"

"Beep. Wrong answer."

She pursued her lips even more. What did he want?

"Be true to yourself. This is wonderland. Your wishes can't come true if you can't be true to yourself."

Be true to myself? Amu wondered. She thought about for a while. What is love? She was too young to understand everything about love, "Hey, Ikuto. You're older than me. What is love?" She asked curiously.

"Love?" Ikuto snickered, "It's nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Amu angrily pouted.

"It is. Don't you think love is a very unconscious thing? You do it without noticing it?"

She pondered in her thoughts. If what Ikuto is saying is right (although she highly doubts it) it might just mean, maybe, just even a tiny bit...that she might love somebody very unexpected. She opened her mouth to answer, "Are you impling that I love you?"

"Maybe." He beamed a small, yet sinister grin, "Close your eyes. Count to three, then open them."

She did as she was told. She opened her eyes and boom, back into reality she was. Ironically, she fell on sleep on Ikuto's shoulders. She immeidatly stood up and looked around, oh, right. They were walking in the park. More like met each other.

"Did...Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You drooled a bit, by the way," Amu cleaned her mouth at his comment.

"I did not! It's dry. Perfectly clean."

"Whatever. What kind of dream did you dream? You were mumbling and all, but I couldn't really hear it," Amu blushed intensly at his question. No way she was going to tell him the contents of the stupid dream. No. Way. Period.

"Nothing," She gave an effortless smile, "Oh, Ikuto. What do you think love is?"

"...What? You sick or something?" Ikuto laughed as if he were to say, 'you crazy?'. Ah, there's the Ikuto she knows and loves...wait, cross out the last part. Because Amu does not love Ikuto. Just even thinking about made her blush.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the most important thing...Don't cosplay. Ever."

She beamed playfully. Ikuto just tried to figure out what the heck was going on. He gave another one of his lovable 'you crazy?' laughs. Oh, stratch out the lovable part. Because Amu does not think Ikuto is lovable.

-

_Wonderland, where your dreams and wishes come true...Only if you believe in them._

_-_

**Fin**

-

Now, that was a short oneshot? I got the urge to write something for Shugo Chara, and look where my imagination took me to. I wasn't realy concentrating while writing this, so it ended up a bit floppy, but overall it's pretty cute. I still think I could have done a better job...But I'm just waaaay too lazy to think of a way to fix this crappy story.

Love ya for reviewing!


End file.
